Waves
by adriannaisme
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa and Hans have gone through their own versions of Hell and are ready to end it all. A bridge brings them together one night and their lives crash like waves. "I wanted to let go and feel myself fall out of this world. The second I let go, I changed my mind. You saved me." Maybe they aren't that different after all.
1. Chapter 1

A petite girl made her way to the bridge taking small steps, only the feeling of numbness coursing throughout her body. Her hair was down and the cold breeze tousled her already messy locks. Eyes of crystal blue were surrounded with muddy dark makeup. A note crumbled in her tight grip. She stopped once she got to the middle of the bridge. She climbed over the rail and sat on the top for a moment, taking a look at the water below her. The girl dropped the paper in her hand behind her on the bridge. She then moved so she was standing on the side, the only thing keeping her on was her tight grip on the rails. A countdown started in her head as smiled.

He cursed at himself and stared at the ground as he walked across the bridge. He was tired and ready. The only thing in his mind was the sound of the waves crashing beneath the bridge. It soothed him in a way. The waves would soon overtake him. A step on a piece of paper on the ground woke him from his state and he looked up. His eyes widened and he didn't have time to think as his body threw itself against the rail and grabbed the wrist of the girl in front of him just as she let go on her hold of it.

A sigh escaped her mouth and she felt a hand pull her wrist back and even though she felt his touch, she couldn't feel anything else. Tears poured down her cheeks as she was lifted over the rail and onto the bridge.

"Are you okay?" she heard the boy ask her. All she could do was nod. She was choking on her tears and threw herself onto him, clinging like a child. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and embraced her.

When she felt his hand wrap around her waist, she broke away and snapped out of her sudden shock. "Get away from me," she whispered harshly, staring at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, taking a step back, a bit confused at her sudden actions.

His soft voice made her look up and see him for the first time. He looked a little older with fiery hair and soft eyes. She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," she admitted, swallowing hard, "Thank you" She bent down to pick up the piece of paper she had discarded and bit her lip. "What is that?" he asked. She handed it to him.

"Your suicide note." It came out harsher than he intended, "Whose Anna?"

"My sister. She needed some closure,"

"Elsa," he read her name off the page. It sounded so sweet from his lips. "I'm Hans,"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I don't think we're that different, Elsa." He turned to the water, "I wanted to be one with the water."

"I thought I did too, I wanted to let go and feel myself fall out of this world" her voice was quiet; "the second I let go, I changed my mind. You saved me from my own disaster"

"Why did you want to let go?" he asked her.

"Why did you?" she shot back, standing straight with wide eyes.

Hans bit his lip and stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking back at the water, "I'm tired of living," he started, "I have_ twelve_ older brothers. Since the day I could walk all they've done was push me down." He took a deep breath and continued with a frown, "My parents treat me like shit because I'm the runt of the group. I'm not as athletic as my brothers, or as smart as they are. I'm nothing. I don't have anything."

Silence ran through the air for a moment. Elsa was never good with words and she was certainly in no position to talk him up from his low. She took a step closer to him, and cautiously reached out her hand to take his. "I'm sorry,"

He looked down at her hand in his. "Your turn," he watched her shut her eyes and clench her jaw. The grip she had on his hand tightened.

"I really don't like to talk about it." He rubbed his thumb over hers as he noticed her distress.

"Okay."

Another moment of silence passed between them, and Elsa smiled. He didn't push her and she liked that. It seemed all anyone did to her anymore was push and push and every night she begged for them to stop.

"Let's go," Elsa told him, tugging on his hand lightly.

"Where?" he asked, walking along with her. Honestly, he didn't care. Something about Elsa pulled him in.

"I don't know, but we can't stay out here tonight."

"I parked my car down the road, we can go wherever you'd like," he offered, walking in front of her towards the direction of his car. Elsa didn't say anything until they got to his car, and he opened the door for her. She mumbled a thank you and slid inside, looking around on the dash.

"What?" Hans asked when he got into the driver's side.

"Didn't you write a note?" she asked. He met her eyes and he shook his head.

"I don't have anyone to say goodbye to." Elsa looked down and Hans cleared his throat.

"So, where to?" he asked as he started the car.

"Can we just drive around? I don't want to go home yet." Hans nodded with a slight smile.

The soft sound of music filled the car from the radio and made a comfortable background noise for the ride. "How old are you?" she asked him.

"Nineteen. You?"

"Seventeen. What's your favorite food?"

The pair went back and forth asking questions as night started to fade to the morning. Hans drove and drove, going nowhere in particular.

"So what do you-" Hans started, but stopped as he looked over at Elsa only to find her asleep in the passenger seat. Her hair sprawled over her face and her head rested on her shoulder. He too was feeling a bit tired, so he pulled into the closest parking lot and turned off the car. He reached over and slowly reclined her seat, trying to make her more comfortable. He pulled off the jacket he was wearing and covered Elsa up with it, and pushed her hair off of her face before reclining his own seat back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

When the blonde awoke in the daylight, her body tensed as she realized that she did not fall asleep in the same way she woke up. Her seat was now reclined and there was a jacket covering her body. Her skin tingled as she shot up.

"Hans!" she shouted at him, half in anger and half in fear. He woke up instantly and looked up at Elsa.

"What did you do to me?" the anger in her voice faded when she looked into her eyes, and instead shook with fear.

"I thought you might get cold so I covered you with my jacket, and I reclined your seat so you'd be more comfortable," his voice was deeper and slower as he started to shake his grogginess.

"Oh," she sighed, and relaxed back into the seat, "Sorry for waking you," He gave her a slight smile that she returned.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" Hans asked, not ready to part ways.

Elsa nodded, "Can you just stop by my house first? I need to change and talk to Anna real quick."

"Sure," he started up the car, "Just tell me the way,"

She told him the directions and a few minutes later they were pulling up to her house. Elsa immediately felt insecure as she looked at her house. It wasn't big by any means, and was older than most of the houses around. She figured Hans had an extravagant house judging by his nice car.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, "I won't be very long, but it'd be awhile just sitting in your car."

Hans was hesitant with an answer. He did want to stretch and get out of his car, but he noticed a car in the driveway and wasn't sure how to explain himself to whoever was inside.

Elsa noticed his discomfort, "Don't worry, Anna's the only one home, and she's harmless."

He turned off the car and the pair got out, Elsa leading the way to the house. She tried opening the door and found it to be locked. As she knocked on the door, Hans shot her a confused look.

"I didn't think I'd be coming home again."

The door opened before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Elsa!" A voice yelled as the door opened, "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa whispered as her sister pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I thought you had run away... Or had something else happen to you," she trailed off.

"Can we go inside?" Elsa asked. Anna pulled away from her older sister to notice the tall boy standing beside her.

"Elsa, whose this?"

"This is Hans,"

"Els, is he your boyfriend? Is this why you weren't home last night? Why didn't you tell me?" Anna threw question after question as Hans blushed.

"No Anna, he is not my boyfriend. We just met. If we could just go inside.." Elsa was cut off by her sister.

"You just met him and you spent the night with him?" Elsa was getting irritated with her sister's constant questions.

"Anna, please," her voice was louder than before. Hans could sense Elsa's anger brewing.

"I'm just wondering why you would do this and not tell me about it! He could be insane for all you know! What if he tried to-" Elsa cut her off.

"Enough, Anna, he saved my life last night when I tried to

He's not insane and we didn't do anything so can you just drop it?" She yelled, clenching her fists together.

Anna looked at Hans and then her sister, "You

?" She asked with sad eyes, "What about me? Do I even matter to you? You were just going to leave me?" She spat, obviously upset.

Elsa's angry demenor faded as she saw her sister so upset. "Anna," she tried, reaching out to her sister.

"No," Anna mumbled, turning away and running to her room.

Elsa ran after her and knocked on her bedroom door, "Anna, please," she heard her sister'a cry from the other side.

"Go away!"

Elsa sighed, "I'm sorry,"

She returned to Hans in the living room and apologized to him.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," he told her.

She didn't answer him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my new story! I hope you're enjoying it. I'd love for you to leave a review and let me know what you think, or what you want to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for sticking around this much so far! I feel like this chapter is a little messy, but I promise that the next one will be a lot better! **

* * *

Elsa told Hans to wait in her room while she jumped in the shower. He felt uncomfortable after what had just happened, but he had enough to process over the last few hours.

The clearing of a throat behind him caused him to turn around and see a red faced Anna. "Hans, right?" she asked with a shaky voice. He nodded and offered her a smile.

Anna sniffled and wiped a stray tear, "I guess I should thank you, for saving my sister." She walked across her sister's room and sat down on a chair. "Can you tell me what happened? How did you save her?"

Hans didn't answer for a second. He knew Anna was younger, and wasn't sure if hearing the details of her sister attempted suicide was a good idea. He decided to tell her anyway, "I didn't even notice her until it was about to happen. I was too busy in my own head and it wasn't until I went to look at the water I saw your sister about to let go. I didn't have time to process it until I grabbed onto her wrist." When he finished he noticed Anna had started crying again.

"Thank you so much. She's all I have," Hans nodded at her.

"She left a note for you." he told her. Anna instantly lit up with curiosity.

"What did it say?"

"It just said: Anna, I'm sorry, please let me go,"

"Did she tell you why she wanted to do it?" Hans shook his head.

"I know why. Don't feel bad she didn't tell you. She's been through a lot, but I think she'll open up to you soon. I think you're the first boy she's talked to in the past year. There's something about you, I guess,"

"I just didn't let her die."

"No, something else. She's relaxed around you. It's a good thing." Anna got up from the chair and gave Hans a grin. "Thanks again. You two have a nice day," she walked out of the room giving Hans a wave as she left.

"Thanks," Hans shouted out to her.

Moments later Elsa emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry for taking so long," she apologized to Hans, running a hand through her wet hair.

"It's okay," he said, looking up at her. Her face previously clouded with dark makeup was now fresh and radiant. "you know, you look really nice like that," Elsa froze in place and wasn't sure how to respond. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks and she turned around hoping he didn't notice.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled, and pulled her hair back in a simple braid down her back.

"Do you and Anna live here alone?" Hans asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that seemed to fall upon them.

"You could say that." her answer was vague. "Ready to go?" Hans stood up from his seat on her bed and nodded.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled through the house as she headed towards the door, "Hans and I are going for breakfast. If you need me, call me, please." she hoped that her fight with Anna wasn't still upsetting her.

Not even ten minutes later, Elsa and Hans were sitting in a diner down the road from her house. It was bustling with the breakfast rush. When the waitress came over, Elsa and Hans both took their coffee black and ordered the daily special.

"What do you want to do?" Elsa asked Hans as the waitress walked away.

"Right now?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean in life."

"I didn't really think there'd be much for me, considering…" he paused, "but I did always like to write. What about you?"

"Growing up I always wanted to help people, but I don't think that's going to work. Who would want help from me? I'm all kinds of messed up."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. The more you've been through the more you can help others with similar things, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"So," Hans started with another question, "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

Elsa smiled as she thought back to her childhood. "I remember every winter Anna and I would play in the snow. We'd be outside from first thing in the morning til it was time for bed."

"And you didn't get frostbite?"

"It didn't used to be so cold out." Hans raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" he asked her.

"As we got older, it got colder. I don't think I could last in the snow these days."

"Maybe you just need someone to keep you warm," Unlike last time, Elsa looked up at him instead of away, and smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa spotted something familiar. Glancing over, she recognized the face of an old classmate.

"No," Elsa mumbled as the girl noticed her and began to walk over to the table. Hans didn't have time to ask what was going on before a mysterious girl sat down with them.

"If it isn't Elsa Andersen," the girl smiled maliciously at her.

"Hello Kelly," Elsa replied frigidly.

The girl turned to Hans, "I don't believe we've met," she turned back to Elsa, "Who is your handsome friend here?"

"His name is Hans, and we were trying to have breakfast, so if you don't mind-"

The girl cut her off, "I do mind, actually. I'm just trying to catch up with you, Elsa. You know, I just wanna hear about you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I feel like you've said that before, haven't you?" Kelly shot, and Elsa tensed up. She knew that Kelly wasn't the nicest of people, but she didn't think she would bring this up.

"Stop," Elsa warned.

"In that case, I hope Hans over here can handle himself. Who knows what other lies might come out of your mouth. And who knows how they can hurt the people around you."

"Stop," Elsa repeated.

"Wouldn't want an innocent person to get warped into your mess again." That was all too much for Elsa, and she stood up and ran out of the diner as quick as she could. She tried to get into Hans' car only to find it locked, and slouched down beside it, burying her head in her knees.

Hans threw some cash on the table before running out after her. He still wasn't sure of everything that had happened to Elsa, but he was starting to piece everything together. "Elsa," he whispered as he crouched down next to her, "Let me take you home."

* * *

**Hope everyone reading is enjoying this so far! There is still a lot we have to learn about both Elsa and Hans. Some things you may not see coming. I'm thinking about posting updates once or twice a week, so I can take a little longer with the chapters and make them a little longer for you guys. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think about that, and also what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I've decided that I'm going to be posting twice a week, and maybe I'll sneak in a few chapters in between because I just can't stop writing this story. Because I'm going to be posting twice a week, expect chapters to be a little bit longer, like this one is. I'm really happy with this chapter, and I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Elsa agreed to get in the car with Hans, but she refused to go home. She didn't want her sister to see her so upset.

"Can we go to the bridge?" Elsa asked. Hans looked over at her with sad eyes.

"No," he replied firmly, "I can't let you-"

"I don't want to jump. I want to watch the water."

Hans started the car and began the drive. He wasn't sure if Elsa was being honest or not, but it pained him to see her so worked up over a few comments somebody made.

"Why did that girl make you so upset?"

Elsa tensed in her seat, and Hans took notice. "She was lying."

"Then why do you let it get to you?" He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but his suspicions were killing him and he felt like he needed some relief.

"Something happened a few years ago and I've been trying to forget about it and she had to bring it up."

"Was she your friend?"

"I thought she was until everything happened. Turns out she wasn't."

He didn't ask anymore questions and after a few minutes of silence he noticed Elsa relax.

"Anna talked to me this morning while you were getting ready." he tried again to make conversation.

Elsa instantly perked up, "What did she say? Was she still upset with me?"

"She said she understands why you wanted to do it," Hans noticed Elsa's lips curl up into a slight smile, "and she said that you're all she has."

Elsa shook her head "That's not true, Anna has tons of friends."

"And what about you?"

"The people around here don't want to be my friend."

"I do." Elsa looked over at Hans and smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone other than her sister was being honest with her.

When they got to the bridge, Hans pulled to the side and got out, hurrying to Elsa's side to open the door for her. He held his hand out for her to take as she got out. When he didn't release it when she was standing, she shot him a confused look.

"I'm not letting you go," he told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump. I'm not even upset right now."

"Well maybe I like holding your hand,"

Hand in hand, the pair walked to the rail and looked down at the water beneath them. Unlike the day before, there were no tears or talking. Just the two of them forgetting about the world around them. Hans looked over at the blonde and stared at her like she stared at the water. She was practically a stranger yet the only person he felt like he knew. He wanted to know so many things about her, but liked the mystery of knowing so little. He didn't understand how he felt, but he knew that he wasn't feeling sorry for himself or mad at the world.

He stared at her longer than he did at the water, and she didn't notice. Elsa was captivated by the serenity of the waves. Her head cleared the longer she watched, and she felt at peace with herself.

The two got up as the sky started to darken and got back into the car.

"What now?" Elsa asked.

"I guess I'm taking you home." Hans replied uncertain.

"Are you going home?"

"I have to." he swallowed hard.

"Stay with us tonight," Elsa offered. Hans shook his head.

"I can't ask that of you. I'll be okay at home."

"Please, even if it's just for tonight," she urged him.

He gave in, "Alright, but I need to stop by my house and get a few things. You can wait outside."

"No," Elsa shook her head, "I'm going in with you. I don't want you to go in alone."

"Elsa, you don't have to do that,"

"I want to." he knew she was not giving up.

"Fine. You're a fighter, you know that?" he didn't see her face fall.

His house was farther than Elsa's, on the other side of town. Each mile closer to the house they got, the more Hans hoped that nobody would be home. He knew that almost everyone would be home, though. It was a Sunday evening, and the family would have just finished dinner.

Hans held his breath as he pulled down the driveway of his house. He heard Elsa gasp from beside him. "_This_ is your house?" she asked. She knew his house had to be larger than hers, having such a large family, but she never imagined it to be the size it was. It was like a mansion.

"Unfortunately," Hans turned off the car, "Are you sure you don't just want to wait out here?" he tried one last time to keep her from his family. Elsa ignored the question and got out of the car.

"Come on, you can do this. I'm here," she offered his hand to him and gave him a smile. He took it and he lead her to the door.

Elsa was nervous to go in, but she'd never admit it. She needed to be strong for Hans. She stood tall and squeeze his hand as they walked into the house.

From the second Hans stepped inside, he regretted it. Two of his brothers sat on the couch in the large living room. When they saw him, they didn't hold back any hatred they had of him.

"We thought you got out of here. We hoped you found somewhere else to go," the older of the two spat out.

"Tonight was the best dinner we've had in nineteen years, what a weird coincidence, huh?" came from the other.

Elsa gasped at the horrible treatment Hans got from his brothers. She imagined it was bad, but didn't think it was full with this much hate.

"Come on," Hans whispered to Elsa, who had stopped to stare at his brothers in disbelief. Elsa quickly regained herself and followed along behind him as they headed up the staircase.

Hans heard his brothers shout at him as he went upstairs, but he pretended that he didn't hear them and hope Elsa hadn't heard.

Once in his room, he let go of Elsa's hand and dragged out a bookbag from his closet and started stuffing things into it. "You can stay with us as long as you need to." she said, as she sat on his bed.

"Some girl came home with Hans? What's wrong with her, is she blind?" came from the hallway. Hans recognized it as his mother and frowned. Elsa lit up with rage as she saw how it affected Hans.

He continued packing away as many clothes as he could fit in his bag. "I just need to go get one more thing from the bathroom," he told her, "Can you go wait in the car? he handed her the keys and she hesitated to take them. She wanted to stay with him, but she listened and took the keys.

"Be careful," she said before walking out of the room and escaping down the stairs. Aside from passing the two brothers from earlier, she didn't encounter anyone else from Hans' family, and she was relieved. She slid in the car and waited.

Inside Hans grabbed his stash of cash he hid under his mattress and shoved in in his bag. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he started to make his way out, only to run into one of his older brothers. "Leaving so soon?" Hans tried to push past him only to be slammed against the wall. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight," Hans mumbled, trying to get away from his brother.

"That girl? What is she doing with you?" Hans didn't answer, and looked at the ground. His silence earned him a blow to the stomach. "You aren't even man enough to fight back." Another blow to the stomach. "You're pathetic." The last blow was to his eye.

Elsa was growing worried as time continued to pass, and her worries were justified as Hans stumbled out of the house with his arms around himself. Elsa jumped out of the car and rushed over to him. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" he didn't answer.

"I'm driving, come on, let me help you in the car," she told him, holding the passenger door for him and making sure he got in as comfortably as possible, throwing his bag in the backseat. She got into the driver's seat and started the car, driving out of the driveway as fast as she could and towards her house.

Hans didn't say anything the whole ride to Elsa's, and she didn't know what to say.

When they got to the house, Elsa helped Hans out of the car and grabbed his bag from the back. The lights in the living room were on so Elsa knew Anna was awake. She called for her sister as the pair stumbled into the house. "What happened?" Anna yelled as she saw Hans.

"Can you take him to my room, Anna? I'll explain everything later, he just needs some help right now," Anna nodded and listened to her sister as Elsa went into the kitchen to get something frozen for his eye. Stopping at the bathroom on the way to her room, she grabbed some painkillers.

When Elsa got to her room, Anna stepped out of the way as Elsa handed Hans an icepack for his eye. "Can you sit up and take these?" she held two pills in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Hans howled as he tried to sit up, but fought through his pain to take the medicine.

"Thank you," he whispered his first words since leaving his house.

"You're welcome." she responded, sighing, "Hans, does this happen a lot?"

He nodded.

Elsa frowned and stood beside him for a few moments before he appeared to dose off to sleep. "You're safe here," she whispered as she walked out of the room.

Anna was waiting for her in the living room. "What happened?"

"His family is awful." Elsa mumbled.

"His own family did the to him?" Elsa nodded, and Anna gasped.

"That's so sad, is he going to stay with us for a while?"

"Well I don't want him going back there," Elsa said. She looked around the room and fixed herself on the clock, "Anna, it's late and you have school in the morning, you should be getting ready for bed."

"Fine," Anna pouted, getting up from the couch, "Night, Els,"

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa sat on the couch a few minutes longer and decided to get ready for bed herself. Making her way to her room, she froze as she got to her door and heard a sob.

"Hans?" she peeked in her room and noticed his body shaking in her bed. She came to his side and sat down next to him in the bed, taking his hand. "Do you want to talk?" she asked. He shook his head and tears ran down his face. Her heart broke seeing him so crushed.

She sat with him until she grew tired, and laid down beside him, his hand still in hers. As his cries died down, Elsa let go of his hand and turned on her side to face him. She traced over his shirt, "Is this okay?" he nodded. He winced when she trailed over his stomach, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly, revealing bruised flesh. "Oh," she choked, "Hans," she slid closer to him, with distance still between them, and slid her hand over his torso to feather her fingers on his side.

His cries faded out as he drifted off to sleep, and Elsa fell asleep shortly after, with her arm still holding onto him.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter and the story so far? I have so much more planned and I am so excited about it! Please let me know what you think in a review, and let me know if there's anything you want to see and maybe I'll work it into the story. The next chapter will be posted either Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another update! I was going to hold off until tomorrow to post it, but I decided to post it a little bit earlier. I feel like there's a lot of filler in this chapter, but there's a lot coming up really soon. We might be seeing a new character in the next chapter, maybe someone by the name of Kristoff? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys like the chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Hans was the first to wake up. He was sore, but he wasn't new to the feeling. He had been dealing with similar situations all his life. He remember the days when he woke up in pain started to outnumber the days without.

He looked down and noticed Elsa's arm draped around him, and his cheeks reddened.

Hans tried to move a bit without waking the blonde, but just the slightest movement of his arm caused her eyes to flutter open.

"Morning," he greeted, turning his head to face her.

"Hi," she smiled up at him, and yanked her arm off of him, "Sorry."

"You apologize a lot."

"Sorry." Hans laughed and Elsa blushed.

She stretched her arms out and got out of the bed, starting to feel awkward at the closeness between them. "I'm gonna go see if Anna's awake. Do you need anything?"

"Can I take a shower? I think it'll help." he asked.

"Of course, go ahead. Can you get up?"

Hans pushed himself up and sat on the bed, "I got it, thanks,"

Elsa nodded, "If you need anything, just yell," she walked out of the room to find Anna sitting on the couch in her pajamas. She lit up when she saw her older sister.

"Good morning!" Anna greeted with a wide grin, "How's Hans feeling?"

Elsa furrowed her brows. Anna was not a morning person at all, and her behavior was strange. ""I should be asking if you're feeling okay, I've never seen you this peppy this early in the morning, ever." she noted, "Hans is okay, he will be fine."

"I saw you and Hans this morning in your bed. Looked like you guys were awfully close!" she playfully pinched her sister's side.

"Anna, he was upset last night and I was trying to comfort him."

Anna wasn't convinced, "Whatever you say, sis. I'll start planning the wedding!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, shooing at her sister "Go to school, Anna. You're going to be late."

Anna pouted, "Come on, I have plenty of time to get to school. Tell me what's up with you and Hans!"

"Anna," Elsa sighed, knowing she would have to give into her sister or she'd never hear the last of it, "I don't really know, okay?"

"But you like him, don't you?"

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't allow herself to feel in such a long time that she lost touch with what it was like.

"It's okay to have feelings for him, you don't have to be afraid."

"That doesn't mean I'm not." she sunk down on the couch next to her sister.

"Elsa, I know that inside you know Hans is a good guy, and I understand that it will take you a while to believe it, but give him a chance. Open up to him because you need someone like him right now." Anna met her sister's eyes and gave her a smile.

"I'm going to try. Now, go to school, or you'll really be late."

Anna got off the couch with a grin and picked up her bag, practically hopping the door with excitement, "I'm going, I'm going! See you later." Elsa waved to her sister and shut the door behind her.

After Anna left, Elsa went to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. As she cooked, her sister's words played over and over again in her mind like a broken record. _You know Hans is a good guy. _ What her sister said was true, but she couldn't help but harvest fear in the pit of her stomach as she braced herself for the worst.

"I know you said I could stay for a while, but I think I'm going to crash at a hotel tonight." Elsa jumped as she heard a voice, and whipped around to face Hans.

"What?" Elsa was confused, "Why?"

"You've already offered me enough, I think it's best for me to get out of your way."

For a second, she felt hurt. She didn't understand why he was trying to get away so quickly. "You're not in my way at all, Hans, you can stay here as long as you'd like to, really."

"I'm sure Anna doesn't enjoy me staying here." he threw out an excuse.

"Are you kidding? Anna's a people person, she loves company."

"But-" Elsa cut him off.

"We're not like your family. I don't think you're a bother. I like having you here, we're friends."

_You need someone like him right now._

"I'm sorry," he choked, "it's just, I've never had anyone really care about me before…"

Elsa reached out for his hand, "Now you do."

"Can you come lay with me?" he asked in a voice with all the innocence of a child.

She did.

In a position similar to the previous moon, they lay on her bed. He relaxed into her and she into him. No talking, no movement except for the rise and fall of their chests and the occasional dancing of her fingers on his chest. His body heat radiated to her cool skin and they felt together.

"Hans?" he looked over at her, "do you still want to do it?" she asked after a while of silence.

"No."

"Why?" he tensed up at her question.

"You know why."

She did, but she wanted to hear him say it. A part of her was clinging to the way his words made her feel and the other part was trying to understand what exactly they meant.

Go to sleep," she whispered, relaxing her head into her pillow. It was still early in the day, but there was nothing either of the two had to do, so he listened.

His breath tickled against her cheek as he exhaled and she smiled.

She started to drift off into unconsciousness while he watched how peaceful she looked.

"I think I know what happened." He whispered, before shutting his eyes.

"I promise you," she opened her eyes with the rest of her body still, "you have no idea."

_Open up to him. _ She promised herself she would as she fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review or a message, and let me know if there's anything you'd like to know or see in the future. The next chapter should be up Sunday or Monday at the latest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around. I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. There's the introduction of Kristoff and we get to see a lot more Anna. It's a lot less heavy than I feel like a lot of this story has been, which was a fun change to write. I'm really happy with it, and we get some information on what happened to Elsa at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hans and Elsa woke up a few hours later when they heard Anna's voice call out for the two of them. Neither of them had a clue of the time or how long they had been out.

"Elsa! Don't be mad, I know I should have told you, but I have a classmate over because we have a project due tomorrow!"

Elsa shot up out of bed looked at her sister. "Anna, why didn't you call or something? You have a guest over and I'm still in my pajamas," she rushed over to her dresser to pull out something more presentable.

"I'm sorry," Anna smiled sheepishly at her sister, "I thought you'd be dressed considering it's three in the afternoon! Kristoff and I will be out in the kitchen if you need me!" she turned away and ran off.

Elsa sighed as she looked over at Hans, who was still groggy from the long nap. "I can't believe she invited someone over without telling me, especially a boy," her voice had a hint of annoyance, but it was partially due to her abrupt awakening, "I'm going to change and check this kid out, you can hang out in here if you want."

She made her way into her bathroom and changed quickly, combing her fingers through her hair so she didn't appear lazy to her sister's classmate.

When she exited the bathroom she found Hans sitting up on her bed waiting for her. "I said you could stay here."

"Yeah, but I'd like to watch you give this kid the third degree," Hans joked. Elsa shot him a look and headed out towards the kitchen. The boy sitting across from her sister was not what she pictured. Kristoff was much taller than she had imagined, and looked much older than fifteen. He noticed Elsa before her sister did, and instantly stood up to introduce himself.

"H-hi, you must be Elsa. I'm Kristoff," he greeted nervously, reaching his hand out. Anna had told him about her sister, and he wanted to leave a good impression.

"Hello, Kristoff." she replied, staring at his hand for a moment before quickly shaking it. He was about to sit back down until he noticed Hans coming behind her.

"Kristoff," Anna jumped up, "this is Hans, Elsa's boyfriend-" her sister shot her a look and she corrected herself, "Elsa's friend, just a friend," she giggled and sat back in her chair, eyes avoiding her sisters.

Hans offered a nod of the head as he averted his eyes to the floor. "Hey man, what happened to your eye?" Kristoff asked, noticing Hans' bruised complexion.

"Uh-" Hans started, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Anna cut him off, "He got into a little fight. If you think he looks bad, you should have seen the other guy! Woo, Hans totally destroyed him!"

Kristoff nodded and took a step back, "I guess I know not to mess with you," he joked, earning a chuckle from Hans.

"So," Elsa tried to change the subject, "What is this project you guys are doing about?"

"Actually, Elsa, it's a really interesting project, and it made me think of something that I'd really like to tell you about in my room," Anna grabbed her sister's arm and started to pull her away. She turned back to Kristoff and Hans, "We'll be back in one second!" she flashed a grin as she dragged her sister into her room.

"Anna! What was that about?" Elsa asked as her sister released her grip on her arm.

Anna took a breath and looked up at her sister with big eyes, "So, here's the thing. I kind of like Kristoff and I'd really, really appreciate it if you and Hans let us talk alone? Please, Elsa?" she begged.

"How well do you even know him?" Elsa questioned.

"I've known him since he moved a few weeks ago! He has a dog name Sven, he's climbed a mountain, he has this weird obsession with ice, come on, we're just sitting in the kitchen talking. Please?"

Elsa gave in, "Fine, but you have to stay in the kitchen or the living room, your room is off limits to boys." Anna threw her arms around her sister and squealed in her ear, "Thank you, thank you!" Elsa chuckled.

When they got back into the kitchen, they found Hans and Kristoff in deep conversation, and stood there for a minute, a bit unsure of what to say. "We're uh, back!" Anna announced as the boys finally noticed their presence in the room.

"Hey, did you know Hans plays the guitar?" Kristoff asked Anna as she sat back down in her seat. She shook her head.

Hans turned to Elsa. "You play the guitar?" she asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, turns out Kristoff and I both do, isn't that cool?" The older sister could tell that Hans was excited about it, and she smiled.

"How about we let them work on their project," Elsa suggested, trying to give into Anna's request and leave her and Kristoff alone.

"Sure," Hans said, looking back over at the duo at the table, "Talk to you later, man," he told the younger boy.

Elsa and Hans walked back into her room and sat down. "It seemed like you two were getting along pretty well." she noted.

Hans nodded, "Yeah, he's a cool kid. We actually have a few things in common," Elsa was surprised at how easy it was for Hans to get to know Kristoff. She knew she had a hard time with people, and she figured Hans would be similar, but he and the younger boy had gotten along pretty well fairly quickly.

"Anna asked me if we could leave the two of them alone because she likes him."

Hans chuckled, "Has she ever had a boyfriend before?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, and I don't really want her to, but I guess I can't hold her back. And Kristoff seems alright,"

"He's harmless." Hans chimed in.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Hans looked over at her and noticed her expression. She had on a sad smile and he could tell she couldn't help but worry about her younger sister.

"Everything will be fine." He tried to assure her.

When it was time for dinner, Hans and Elsa escaped her room and headed into the kitchen. They found Anna and Kristoff laughing with their books packed away in their backpacks.

"You two finished with the project?" Elsa inturuppted, causing the two to silence themselves and turn to her.

"Yeah, we finished a while ago, we were just talking," Anna explained.

"Alright, well it's about time for dinner," Elsa turned to Kristoff, "you're welcome to stay, if you'd like."

Anna looked at Kristoff with hopeful eyes, wishing he would accept the invitation so she could have more time with him. He gave her an apologetic smile, "I appreciate the offer, but I really should get home. It's my mother's birthday and I was supposed to be home an hour ago." He explained, gathering his things together, "Thank you for allowing me to come over."

"You're welcome over anytime, Kristoff." Elsa waved him off as Anna walked him to the door.

"Hey!" Hans stopped them, "do you need a ride?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Oh, no, it's not too far, I'm just a few blocks away."

"I'll take you, it's cold out there tonight" Hans insisted, retrieving his keys.

"Be careful!" Elsa and Anna chorused to the boys as they headed out the door.

As the boys pulled off, Anna and her sister began preparing dinner.

"I'm going to tell Hans tonight." Elsa told the younger girl.

"Really?" Anna's voice was high and surprised, "Are you scared?"

Elsa didn't even have to think about it, "No."

"This is so great, Els, I'm so happy for you!" The sisters shared genuine smiles.

After Hans returned, the three sat down for dinner. Anna gushed about Kristoff and how she wished he'd ask her to the dance coming up in the next few weeks.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hans asked her. Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked, "I can't ask a guy to go to the dance! I-I wouldn't know what to say or how to do it. I would probably throw up all over his shoes!"

"So you're just going to wait for him to ask you?" her sister asked.

Anna nodded, "And if he doesn't then I just won't go at all… hm," she started to think, and looked over to Hans, "Maybe you could ask him!"

Elsa laughed when she saw the expression on Hans' face. "Me? I just met him a few hours ago, and wouldn't he get the wrong idea if I asked him to the dance?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't ask him yourself, you'd ask him for me!"

"You're ridiculous, you can't ask Hans to do that for you," Elsa told her.

The younger girl pouted.

"I could talk to him about it though, if you invite him over again." Hans said.

"Really? Please please please!" Anna bounced in her chair, "Thank you so much!" she stood up, "I'm too excited to finish, I'm just going to go get ready for bed!"

Elsa and Hans laughed as they finished up. Once they were done eating, Hans offered to clean up while Elsa went to change for bed.

When Elsa went into her room, she changed into her pajamas and gave herself a little pep-talk. "You can do this, you can tell him," she told herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself as she noticed Hans enter the room.

"Can I tell you why?" Elsa asked him. At first, he was confused, but when he thought about it, he realized that she was going to tell him why she wanted to kill herself.

"If you want to, then go ahead." he gave her an encouraging smile and sat down on the bed. Elsa joined him as she started.

"I went to a party a few years ago with people I thought were my friends, and they pressured me into drinking, so I did. That's my fault, though, I'll admit that. Then this guy came up to me who told me he went to the school across town, and we hanging out and then he said he wanted to talk. So we went upstairs into this room and then-" Hans could tell she was getting choked up so he stopped her.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." he told her, offering his hand to her.

She took it, "I want to, I do. It's just, hard." she took breath, "And then we sat down and we were talking for about two seconds and he leaned over and kissed me. I pulled away because I realized that he didn't want to talk after all. Before I had the chance to get up he pushed me down and got on top of me," she couldn't continue. Her breathing was shaky and her eyes had dulled as the events played through her mind.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this." he murmured into her ear, and gave her hand a light squeeze. She fell into his lap as tears ran down her face. His other hand rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her.

"Can-can you go get Anna? Please?" Elsa hiccupped, sitting up and covering her face. She knew she was pushing him away but she couldn't stop herself. Hans got up and Anna walked into the room not a minute later with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Elsa," she wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, "Are you okay?" Elsa nodded and clung to her sister.

"I told him about the party. I couldn't tell him the rest."

"You don't have to tell him anything you're not comfortable with. I'm so glad you're starting to open up to him, Els, this is so good you're starting to trust someone."

"I'm so scared, Anna."

"I know, and it's okay." her sister assured her as she held her, "Are you going to be okay?"

Elsa nodded and wiped the tears from her face, "I will be. I'm sorry for waking you, can you tell Hans to come back in, please?" Her sister gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away and leaving the room. Hans came back in seconds later, and he sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Lay with me and I will be." she didn't feel like talking anymore. Her head throbbed from the sobs and memories, and all she wanted was to rest. As she laid down, she curled up next to Hans, and felt okay as she listened to the sound of his heart. The only worry she had was that she didn't have any at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review! Expect an update Wednesday, or Thursday at the latest! What do you guys think will happen next? Anything you'd like to see, let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thanks for sticking around! Sorry this chapter is a little bit late, I have been trying to throw in some drama and everything, as well as get into some relationships between the characters. **

* * *

When Anna arrived home from school the next day, Kristoff was trailing behind her once again. Hans and Elsa greeted them from the couch, not surprised to see Anna's new friend.

"Can Kristoff and I watch a movie in my room?" Anna asked innocently.

Elsa shot her a look and shook her head. "You two can stay out here and watch something, Hans and I will just go hang out in my room." she pulled Hans off the couch with her and they retreated to her room.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked as she sat down and turned to look at the boy beside her. She noticed the blackness of his eye had started to fade.

"I'm okay. I'm good, actually."

"I should have stayed in there to stop it."

"I shouldn't have went inside in the first place knowing they were all home." Hans rebutted. Elsa gave up fighting with him and leaned against the pillows on her bed.

"Want to watch a movie? I'll make us some popcorn." she suggested.

"I can make it, it's no problem. You pick the movie, I'll be right back," Hans didn't give her time to protest as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He stopped at the end of the hallway when he heard Anna and Kristoff's hushed voices.

"I want you to know this before you hear it from somebody else." he heard Anna tell Kristoff, "A few years ago, something bad happened to Elsa."

He heard the story from the other sister's mouth and stood still. He didn't know if he should tell Elsa or to keep it a secret. He didn't think she would like her sister talking about her assault, but he didn't want to get between them. After listening for a few seconds longer, his head started to spin and he didn't notice Elsa behind him until she started talking.

"Hans? What's wrong?" she asked him, noticing the troubling look on his face. He turned to look at her and her face fell. "What happened? What is going on?" her voice attracted the attention of Kristoff and Anna.

"I'm so sorry," came from Kristoff, who didn't realize the harm of his words.

"What?" Elsa put the pieces together as she took in what he said and the look on her sister's face when he spoke. "You told him?"

"Elsa, I had to!" Anna shouted from the couch, getting up to step closer towards her sister.

"No you didn't, it's not your story to tell,"

"If I didn't tell him he would have found out from someone at school, and you know that! I just want him to know the truth instead of some lie!" Anna's tone was sincere, but it didn't relieve her sister any.

"You should have asked me first." Elsa looked down and saw Hans' hand open for her to take. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him back into her room, slumping down on her bed.

"Are you upset?" Hans asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I knew that she would tell him at some point, but I thought she'd at least ask me first if it was okay."

Elsa moved closer to Hans and leaned onto his arm as she put on the movie that they had almost forgotten about. They didn't have any popcorn, but they didn't mind. Elsa just wanted to clear her mind and Hans just wanted Elsa to be okay. He didn't know what she was feeling. He never had brothers who cared about him, or could even carry a real conversation with.

Once the credits started to roll, Elsa scooted away from Hans and stretched out some, feeling a bit cramped from being in the same position for the past two hours.

"It's getting late, should I offer to take Kristoff home?" Hans asked.

Elsa smiled, "Sure, I'll talk to Anna while you go, and let her know everything's fine."

They both stood up and she started to walk towards the door. Hans stayed on the other side of the room and looked at her.

She shot him a look of confusion and walked back over to him.

"Elsa?" Hans asked, reaching out to brush his fingers on her shoulder. She stared up at him with wondering eyes.

"Can I," he hesitated, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

For a second all she could do was look at him. They were standing so close that he could hear her sharp intake of breath. He looked down when he didn't get an answer and dropped his hand. "I'm so-" she cut him off.

"Yes."

His heart skipped at her answer, and he locked eyes with her for a few seconds to make sure she wanted to do it too. His hand slid around her back as he got closer to her, still trying to see if she had any doubt in her eyes.

She was reaching for him and reached for her. They were so close but they never felt more apart. Hans slowly leaned his head down to place his lips softly on hers. He moved his lips carefully against Elsa's and he felt her lips moving along with his. They parted after a few seconds. "Was that okay?" Hans asked cautiously.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open as he asked the question and a smile spread across her face. "Yes, it was more than okay. That's what I wish my first kiss would have been like."

"You know, it was my first kiss, actually…" Hans admitted, nervously.

"Really?" Elsa was surprised.

"I thought that if my family never cared about me, how could anyone else?"

Elsa grabbed his hand, "You know that I care. I really do, Hans." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I promise you that if you're interested in some Kristanna that we'll get more than a few mentions of it soon! And obviously some more Helsa! Let me know what you think, and expect an update Sunday or Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! This chapter is a little on the shorter side in comparison to the others, but I tried something a little different that I'd love your feedback on. If you liked it, then I'll keep it up, but if you didn't, please let me know so I can change it! **

* * *

Once Hans left to drive Kristoff home, Elsa went out in the living room to meet with her sister.

"I'm sorry." the older girl apologized, "You're my sister, and you have the right to tell Kristoff if you wanted to."

Anna shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I should have at least told you I was going to tell him first!" The sisters looked at each other and smiled as they knew all was forgiven,

"I have something to tell you," Elsa started. Anna's eyes widened and she sensed it was something good. "Hans and I kissed." Before Elsa could even finish her sentence, Anna jumped up and squealed loudly. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as the sound pierced her ears.

"When did it happen? What was it like? Are you guys dating now?" Anna hounded her older sister with questions as she bounced around the room with joy. Elsa laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It happened before we came out here. I was coming to walk out and he stopped me and asked if it would be okay if he kissed me, and I said yes. And it was great and gentle and everything I imagined my first kiss would be like," Elsa appeared to glow as she remember it, and Anna swore that her sister was smitten. "I don't know if we're dating or anything, but we're definitely in whatever it is together."

"I'm so happy for you!" Anna gushed, "But what's going to happen? Is he moving in? You know he can't be here when Kai and Gerda comes by next week to check up on us!"

Elsa sighed, "I don't know what's going to happen. I know he can't go home, I won't let him do that. I guess I'll have to tell him about Gerda and Kai before they get here so he'll understand. Wait, how do you feel about all of this? With Hans, I mean. I can't just let him stay here if you're not okay with it."

Anna shook her head, "I'm fine with it! It's great to have someone else here. And he makes you happy, and I can't remember the last time I've seen you actually happy, so I'm glad he's here with us."

"Me too."

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride, I appreciate it." said the blonde boy in the passenger seat. His house was a few blocks from Anna and Elsa's, and a part of him did want to walk home to clear his head from the night's events, but as the night grew later, the weather started to get colder, so he was grateful for the ride.

"It's not a problem," Hans cleared his throat. "So, Anna, she's cool, right?"

Kristoff narrowed his eyes and looked over at the older boy, "Uh, dude aren't you and Elsa a thing?"

"Well uh I like Elsa, yeah…" he trailed off, confused.

"So why are you trying to get with Anna?" Kristoff shot.

Hans' eyes widened as he realized what the other boy thought he was saying, "Oh my god, no I'm four years older than Anna, that's not why I brought her up. I was asking because she likes you and wants you to take her to the dance."

"She likes me?" Kristoff asked quietly, his cheeks burning red.

Hans nodded, "Well, yeah, and I uh, wasn't supposed to tell you, but ask her to the dance, man."

"I will! I totally will!" Kristoff exclaimed, beaming, "How should I ask her?"

* * *

When Hans arrived back at the house, he smiled when he saw Elsa and Anna both asleep on the couch. Elsa was laying back peacefully while Anna was propped up on her arm with her neck turned at an uncomfortable angle. Hans knew that Elsa was the lighter sleeper of the two, so he decided to try and carry Anna to her room.

He walked over to the couch slowly, trying his best to be silent, and slid one of his arms under Anna's legs, and the other behind her back. He lifted her with only little difficulty due to the bruising on his stomach, and made his careful trip to her room. He placed the small girl onto her bed, and descended back to the living room.

For a moment, he watched Elsa sleep. Her calm face seemed to glow in the light coming in from the window, and her chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm. He wished she always look that peaceful.

He decided instead of waking her up that he would cover her up with the blanket draped over the back of the couch and leave her be. With a kiss to her forehead, he headed into her bedroom and laid down without her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you'd like to see next and what you thought! Expect an update Sunday!**


End file.
